The Champ & The Challenger
by NighthawkMC
Summary: My First Fanfic, Its an OC X Cynthia fan fic. I rated it M for Language, and for Lemon in later chapters. Its basically a some what Dark guy meets a nice Girl, and they end up attracting later on.
1. The Challenge

**Author's Note: Well this is My first Fan fic, It's basically a Cynthia X OC Fic. I'm gonna Rate this Fan fic M, for some Language, And possible Lemon Scenes Later. so... With out further Ado, I present: The Challenger & The Champ.**

**P.S: i don't own pokemon.**

"Hmph, You've done well by Beating me", said Lucian.

"However, theres still the Champ".....

"Heh, Beating you was a cinch, The champ can't be **that **much better, said the ever-cocky Shade.

"Haha, you have no Idea," Muttered Lucian.

**Shade Exits through the door to the Lift.**

_"Hmm, I've heard about the Champion, she's Supposed to be really tough to beat,however I couldn't let that Bookworm Lucian know that." _Shade thought as he was walking down the long corridor to the Champion's room.

**Shade reaches the door to the Champion's room, and shudders with both, anticipation,and excitement.**

_"Well, here goes everything". _Shade thought

**Shade pushed the Champion's door opened, and found the Champ, Cynthia.**

"Hello there brave challenger". Cynthia Greeted.

"Yo," was Shade's short Greeting.

Cynthia Chuckled, then went on.

"Well Challenger,before we begin our battle, why don't we learn each other's names"? Cynthia said with a smile.

"I already know your name, but if you must know, everyone just calls me Shade". He replied.

"Shade." "Thats a weird name, but why does everyone call you that"? Cynthia Replied, still keeping her Smile.

"I guess they mostly call me that Cause of my attitude,heh but I guess you can decide on other Reasons if you wish". Replied shade keeping a smug grin.

"Alright Shade, Lets begin our battle shall we?" Cynthia replied,still with the grin.

_"That grin... its cute,but yet, annoying at the same time."_ shade thought.

"Fine by me Champ." shade Replied.

"Alright we'll each use three Pokemon,no more, no less." Cynthia declared.

_"heh bossy,loud, and pretty, man she's got it all."_ Shade thought, He tried pushing these thoughts out of his head, so they wouldn't hinder him.

" Again, that sounds fine by me."

"Alright, go Spiritomb." Cynthia announced, while throwing out a pokeball containing Spiritomb.

_"A Spiritomb eh, a pokemon with no weaknesses, I would expect nothing less from her."_ Shade thought.

"Nice Choice Champ, a Pokemon with no weakness." Shade Remarked.

"thank you." was Cynthia's Short reply.

_"wow, she's nice outside of battle,but when Its time for fighting, she's all game."_ Shade thought.

"Alright, go Luxray". Shade threw the Pokeball, and watched as The electric cat stood for battle.

"Hmm, a pretty even choice." Remarked cynthia. "i'll let you make the first move".

"Heh, fine, Luxray use Thunder Fang!" Shade shouted. Shade watched as the pokemon charged at full speed with electricity surging through its fangs. Shade put on a smug grin.

Cynthia stood, keeping her complexion, and her grin.

_"Its like she knows something I don't." _Shade thought.

**Luxray was almost at Spiritomb, its target, when Cynthia shouted.**

"Spiritomb, Use Dark Pulse!"

Instantly a wave of Dark energy moved throughout the ground, Luxray tried to dodge it, but it was just too fast. Luxray got hit and went soaring through the air and landing back on the floor.

"Luxray are you OK?" shade said

Luxray managed to get up, and shake, Luxray was wounded, but not ready to give up.

"Alright Luxray lets try another Thunder Fang." shade shouted.

" Your using that technique again?" "Don't become predictable!" "Spiritomb use another Dark Pulse!" Cynthia commanded.

"Luxray, Jump then attack!" Shade commanded.

Luxray, did as was told, and managed to Avoid the Dark pulse, and successfully hit the spiritomb.

"Perhaps you are getting lucky after all." Cynthia said.

"heh, I would call it skill instead of luck." Shade replied.

Cynthia grinned.

"Luxray Use Thunder!" Shade yelled.

"Quick Spiritomb use Shadow Ball!" Cynthia shouted.

Luxray's thunder almost hit Spiritomb,however Spiritomb's shadow ball was just a bit faster.

"Luxray!" Shade yelled.

Luxray's thunder was cancelled, and Luxray could not battle any longer.

"Damn, I didn't expect that..." Shade muttered.

"Looks like you've lost one pokemon." Cynthia said, with a Smug grin.

"This is only getting started!" Shade declared.

"Go Staraptor!" Shade threw out the pokeball that revealed a beautiful Bird Pokemon.

"Aww its so cute!' cynthia said with glee.

"Yeah well this ain't gonna be cute!" Shade declared.

"Staraptor use Brave Bird!" Shade demanded.

Staraptor folded its wings and, ran at super speed, it then lifted off the ground to hit spiritomb.

"Spiritomb quick use Shadow Ball!" Cynthia announced.

Staraptor, flew directly at the shadow ball, there was a huge Explosion, and when the dust Cleared, it looked like Spiritomb was down and out.

"Hmm perhaps I underestimated you." Cynthia remarked.

"Maybe so...." Shade said with a Cocky grin.

_"That grin of his makes him look so handsome."_ Cynthia thought.

"Alright, go Garchomp." Cynthia said while throwing out the pokeball.

In a blinding flash of light Garchomp, The Dragon and ground type pokemon materialized.

"Garchomp eh, thats a pretty tough pokemon." Shade said

"Thanks for that indirect compliment." Cynthia replied.

"Alright Staraptor use your best Giga Impact!" Shade yelled.

Cynthia smirked. "Garchomp take the hit."

Shade had a suprised look on his face, but went with it.

Staraptor hit Garchomp directly in the stomach, Knocking Garchomp to the ground.

"Garchomp shake it off." Cynthia commanded.

Garchomp got up, it was still able to fight,however it got hurt quite a bit.

"Heh Garchomp use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia commanded.

"Staraptor dodge!" Shade commanded

Staraptor didn't move

"Shit I forgot that staraptor needs a rest after using giga Impact."

"Looks like your Staraptor's time is up." Cynthia declared.

Garchomp Rushed at blinding speed toward Staraptor, and of course, hit Staraptor directly.

Staraptor was down and out.

"Return Staraptor." Shade said.

"Looks like your down to your last pokemon." Cynthia said with that grin of hers.

"_Alright time to think, I could use my Glaceon, and hit Garchomp with its weakness,however she could have a pokemon that could easily beat Glaceon after I beat Garchomp. I think I should go the safe route". _Shade thought.

"Go Lucario!" shade yelled.

In a flash of light Lucario materialized.

"Intresting choice" Cynthia remarked.

"Lucario, use Dark Pulse than follow it up with an Aura sphere."

"Garchomp try to dodge." Cynthia commanded.

Garchomp was able to avoid the Dark Pulse however, as Garchomp came down from his jump, he was hit in the face with Lucario's Aura Sphere.

Needless to say, Garchomp didn't get back up.

"Garchomp Return!" Cynthia called.

"Looks like a tie, and my Lucario is still pumped, and ready to go." Shade declared.

Cynthia smirked like she knew a secret Shade didn't.

"Go Lucario!" Cynthia yelled.

"What?!" Shade yelled.

_"Lucario's Weakness is fighting,If she gets a hit off me I'm doomed."_ Shade thought.

_"Guess I'll have to fight fire with fire."_

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Shade commanded

"Use Aura Sphere too Lucario!" Cynthia demanded.

Both of the trainer's Lucario shot the balls of light towards each other.

There was a Brilliant flash of light,and a huge Explosion.

When the dust cleared........

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: ohh a Cliffhanger, well a really sucky one anyway. **

**And yes, I do know that Cynthia has 6 Pokemon. I just didn't wanna bore the readers with a Part 2. Like I said this is my first Fan Fic so I won't be suprised if you guys say it sucks lol. Anyways, Chapter 2 Will be up by Saturday, hopefully....**


	2. A Loss & A Win

The Champ & The Challenger

Chapter 2: A Loss and A Win.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes: Wow, never thought that some people might actually like this.**

**Shade: Hah, they're only here for me.**

**Riiiiiiiiight, anyways a few people have been confused about the ages in this Fic, So I thought I would clear it up.**

**Shade: 18**

**Cynthia: 21**

**All other characters, are their Anime ages. EX: Dawn will be 10.**

**Anyways, lets get on with The fic, oh but first. Shade would you do the Disclaimer?**

**Shade: Sure. nighthawkMC Does not Own Pokemon, cause If he did there would be Relationships!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the dust Cleared.....

It looked as though Shade's Lucario was down,however If Cynthia's Lucario was Down, it would be a tie. Shade looked and saw.....

"No way!" "Its Still standing!" Shade said Suprised.

Cynthia chuckled. "Looks like I win." she said with her grin.

"Damn... I thought I could win.... I trained hard for this." shade said Solemnly.

"Its alright, You'll have another chance soon." Cynthia said, trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe." I'll be on my way then." Shade said.

**Shade left the Champion's room,and went outside the League's entrance, While Cynthia looked on.**

_"He's really hard on himself" _Cynthia thought.

**Shade is outside on the League Steps, thinking.**

_**"**__I really thought I had a chance, Or was that just a false hope of my own?" "I was in the zone, I was all prepped and everything, but whenever I was about to make a command, her smiling face kept appearing in my mind, Ugh I wish I could get her out of my head." _

**Shade heard footsteps, breaking him out of his thoughts.**

"Hey there, Still Bound-to-be Champ." Cynthia called.

_Eh, What could she want?" _Shade thought.

"Huh why are you here?" "Still wanna try and cheer me up?" shade said.

"I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself, Your a great trainer." Cynthia said.

" So you are here to cheer me up." Shade mumbled.

"I also wish you didn't have such an attitude." Cynthia said with a frown.

"Who said I had an attitude?" Shade said

"Me. Just now." Cynthia remarked with her Grin.

"Well guess what, I do not have an attitude."

"Heh, you could be right, it could just be your ego or pride." Cynthia said

"I do not have a big ego, hurt pride, Or an attitude." Shade growled.

"Really? Prove it then.....go on a date with me." Cynthia said with a huge grin.

Shade was Stunned, his jaw dropped, and his mind was asking a million questions, and he had a suprised face. ( O_O lolz)

"Wh..what did you j..j..just say." Shade replied.

Cynthia Giggled. "I think you heard me,quite well." she said.

_"She's got to be joking, she's just messing with me." "Or, she could be telling the truth............." _Shade thought.

"Your pulling my leg aren't you?" Shade said.

"No, I would never joke about something like that." "To tell you the truth I thought you were kinda handsome." Cynthia said with a nervous grin.

Cynthia went on.

"Are you afraid to trust other people?" Cynthia asked.

Shade looked to the ground

"I think so, I guess its because my mother died, and my father left me to fend for myself when I was thirteen."

"I guess you wouldn't know that." Shade said.

"Your right, I had it made when I was a kid, my parents were rich, my mother was a Great co-ordinater, while my Father was a renowned pokemon theorist."

"Looks as though we've strayed away from the main topic here." Shade reminded Cynthia.

"I suppose your right, so....whats your answer?" Cynthia said.

Shade sighed

"Alright you got a deal." "I'll go out with you." "To tell you the truth, I think your really cute."

Shade blushed and looked away as he finished the sentence.

"Aww how sweet." Cynthia said, while Grinning and laughing.

"Hmph, so where and when is this date supposed to take place?"

"Oh I know I'll take you to one of my favorite spots to think and relax, then we can go to that Fancy Five star restaurant." Cynthia said while grinning

"That sounds good, but I don't think I can afford the restaurant." Shade said while having a stunned look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you I was rich, I'll pay for the restaurant,since I asked you out. Cynthia replied.

"That sounds awesome!" Shade said happily.

"Well I better get going, I will be in serious trouble if I don't get back to taking on the new challengers." Cynthia said.

"Wait you forgot to tell me when our date is." Shade called.

"Its tommorrow at Seven!" Cynthia yelled back.

_"What have I gotten myself into....."_ Shade thought.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So... it looks like Shade and Cynthia are about to go on their date.**

**What suprises might this bring and will Shade be able to keep his cool?**

**Find out in Chapter 3: The Date.**

**P.S: I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be 2x Longer**


End file.
